Playing Bodyguard
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Hari ini, di ulang tahunku, aku teringat insiden dua tahun lalu... / KageHina / kecepetan publish / pendek / warning inside


Aku memperhatikan ibuku melingkari tanggal di lembar bulan Desember kalender kami dengan spidol merah.

22 Desember.

Ulang tahunku. Hari ini.

Aku tersenyum, merasa tenang karena masih ada yang mengingat hari jadiku. Lalu rasa penasaran menghampiri hatiku―bagaimana dengan si Bodoh itu? Maksudku Hinata Shoyou, rival sekaligus rekan satu timku di Klub Voli Putra SMA Karasuno, sekaligus orang pertama yang menyapaku di hari pertamaku di Karasuno―meski aku tidak yakin apakah "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" bisa disebut menyapa. Berdua, kami dijuluki "Pasangan Aneh" oleh lawan maupun orang yang mengenal kami hanya lewat pertandingan. Ia menyebalkan, namun bisa berubah menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan dalam hitungan detik, karena itu aku mempercayakan umpan-umpanku padanya. Dan kini ia menjadi wakil kapten tim kami―kaptennya, sangat kusayangkan, adalah si menyebalkan Tsukishima Kei.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, aku belum pernah sekalipun mendekatinya, hanya sesekali berpapasan dengannya saat hari-hari sekolah, itu pun tanpa menyapa barang sedetik. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku melihat keadaannya hari ini, hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia masih ingat hari lahirku atau tidak.

Perihal kejadian dua tahun lalu, kurasa tidak ada yang keberatan kalau kuceritakan sekarang.

.

.

 **Playing Bodyguard**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"YEEEEIII~ AKU MENANG, KAGEYAMAAAA~!"

"BERISIK! TADI AKU TERSANDUNG, TAHU!"

"YANG NAMANYA MENANG TETAP MENANG, WEEEK!"

"AWAS KAU, HINATA _BOGE_!"

Pagi kami selalu dimulai dengan persaingan (dan pertengkaran). Sederhana saja; kami berlomba untuk menjadi yang pertama mencapai pintu masuk gedung olahraga sekolah kami. Seharusnya akulah yang menang―yang lebih dulu berlari memang aku, peduli amat dikata-katai mencuri _start_ atau semacamnya. Kemalanganku dimulai akibat ketidaksadaranku pada sekitar―aku tidak melihat ada batu kecil di jalur lariku. Aku tersandung, tapi kakiku masih berpijak pada bumi, itu pun setelah bersusah payah untuk menyeimbangkan kembali badanku sebelum kembali berlari. Hanya karena itulah si Bodoh itu berhasil menyalipku sekitar empat puluh lima detik lebih awal.

Kalian tahu bagian terburuknya? Kami membuat taruhan sebelum berlari.

"Sesuai janji, yang kalah harus berakting jadi _bodyguard_ yang menang selama seminggu!" telunjuk Hinata menuding hidungku. Kalau saja kekerasan itu legal, sudah kupatahkan kesepuluh jarinya, atau sekalian saja tulang-tulang kakinya kuhancurkan.

"Sial... minggu berikutnya aku pasti takkan kalah!" geramku.

"Aku menunggu itu terjadi, lho!" Hinata menyeringai. Tanganku semakin gatal ingin menghantamkan sepatuku ke wajahnya.

Perlu kalian ketahui, "berakting menjadi _bodyguard_ " itu berbeda dengan "menjadi _bodyguard_ ". Jika kalian "menjadi _bodyguard_ ", kalian hanya harus melindungi "atasan" dari ancaman eksternal maupun internal, dan diperbolehkan bersikap normal layaknya rekan biasa. "Berakting menjadi _bodyguard_ " lebih menyebalkan; tidak hanya menjaga, namun juga bersikap patuh bak pengawal kerajaan sungguhan―syukurlah aku tidak harus mengenakan kostum tentara atau menenteng senapan. Imajinasiku mengatakan, aku pasti akan terlihat konyol saat berjalan dengan dada membusung dan menyahut, "Siap!" setiap kali Hinata menyebut namaku atau memberi perintah.

Dan lagi, aku harus melakukan itu _dalam seminggu_.

.

.

"Minggir! Minggir! Hinata- _sama_ dan _bodyguard_ -nya mau lewat!"

Bom tawa meledak di seisi koridor, dan baru berhenti saat aku melempar tatapan murka. Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hukuman itu, dan seantero sekolah sudah menjuluki kami berdua dengan "Hinata- _sama_ dan _bodyguard_ -nya". Sementara si Bodoh Berambut Jeruk itu berjalan ringan di depanku, aku harus mengekorinya dengan membusungkan dada dan melangkah layaknya pengawal kerajaan. Kurasa dipermalukan Oikawa-san dalam pertandingan masih lebih baik daripada ini.

Anggota tim voli laki-laki Karasuno pun tidak jauh beda. Begitu masuk ke gedung olahraga, kami disambut celetukan Tsukishima.

"Ah, Sang Tuan Muda dan _bodyguard_ -nya sudah datang."

Kalau membunuh itu diperbolehkan, sudah kugoreng si Jangkung itu sampai matang seperti kentang goreng kesukaan Yamaguchi. Sayangnya tidak―dan sebagai gantinya, aku menusuk _middle blocker_ berkacamata itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ups, aku memang tidak seharusnya berkata yang tidak-tidak, atau si _Bodyguard_ akan menghajarku. Iya, kan, Tuan _Bodyguard_?" _Sial, apa otaknya tidak pernah kehabisan kalimat ejekan?_

"Tsukishima, jangan bilang begitu! Kageyama ini adalah _bodyguard_ terbaik di seluruh dunia! Benar, kan, Kageyama?" _Bodoh, jangan ikut-ikutan mempermalukanku, dong!_

" _Hai_!"

Ah, sial, sepertinya aku sudah terbawa alur hukuman ini. Aku menggigit bibir saat Tsukishima meledak dalam tawa, ditambah Tanaka- _senpai_ dan Nishinoya- _senpai_ , juga Yamaguchi. Setelah hukumanku selesai, aku bersumpah akan menghukum Hinata lebih keras dari ini.

Untungnya saat berlatih tanding, tidak ada gelar "Tuan Muda" dan " _Bodyguard_ "―aku dan Hinata kembali menjadi duo _setter_ dan _middle blocker_ yang ditakuti lawan. Tapi saat istirahat dan selesai latihan, gelar itu kembali.

Tapi berakting menjadi _bodyguard_ sebenarnya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Kalian tahu kenapa?

" _Ne_ , Kageyama, sekarang temani aku pulang!"

" _Hai_!"

Benar, karena itu.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah keberatan menemani Hinata pulang setelah latihan; ia menuntun sepedanya dan aku "melindungi" punggungnya. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan berjalan berdua di bawah gelapnya langit pukul delapan malam. Mungkin karena jalanan sudah sepi sehingga tak ada yang menertawakan lagi, atau karena aku bisa berjalan normal tanpa dada membusung lagi selama ia melihat ke depan; aku tidak yakin.

Namun malam ini berbeda.

Dimulai dari kedatangan seseorang dari kegelapan, seseorang yang terhuyung-huyung. _Orang mabuk_ , pikirku. Dan aku benar―namun kenyataannya jauh lebih parah. Orang itu mabuk _dan bersenjata_. Dan Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Hinata, menjauhlah dari sini," aku memerintah, lupa akan "peranku".

"Oi, Kageyama, _bodyguard_ tidak boleh―"

"Berisik! Cepat menying―" terlambat, orang mabuk itu meraih Hinata, pisaunya menempel di leher putihnya. Sepedanya ambruk tanpa daya di trotoar. Dan aku membeku seperti patung es.

"Berikan uang kalian atau leher bocah ini putus," orang mabuk itu menggeram. Matanya yang merah melotot ke arahku. Aku terus mematung―inikah rasa takut? Takut untuk bertindak, namun lebih takut kalau Hinata terluka.

"Ka-Kage... yama..." suara Hinata tercekik. Itu membuat orang mabuk itu semakin tak sabar dan menekankan pisaunya. Likuid merah segar merembes dari pertemuan antara kulit leher Hinata dan bilah pisau.

Aku berpikir cepat―mungkin aku bisa diam-diam mengirim SMS minta tolong ke nomor random di ponselku. Atau aku akan menyerahkan uang jajanku seperti pengecut.

Lalu aku teringat―bukankah aku adalah _bodyguard_ Hinata?

Emosiku menyala, mematikan logikaku. Aku menerjang dan meraih tangan yang menggenggam pisau lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga, berusaha membebaskan Hinata. Berhasil, Hinata terlepas dari kekangan orang mabuk itu dan jatuh di samping sepedanya setelah lima menit bergumul dengan si Bangsat ini.

Tapi kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa di torsoku.

Pisau yang dibawa orang mabuk itu ternyata menancap di dadaku, sepertinya tembus ke jantung. Likuid merah nan hangat merembes keluar dari lubang tancapan, dan likuid yang sama mengalir dari sisi bibirku. Rasa logam memenuhi mulutku. Sisi baiknya, orang mabuk itu terkejut dan lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi kami tanpa sempat mencabut pisaunya. Kuharap sidik jarinya masih tertinggal, jadi polisi bisa segera menyeretnya ke penjara.

Aku ambruk di depan Hinata―yang buru-buru mendekatiku dengan wajah ketakutan. Mataku mulai buram, namun aku bisa melihat rembesan air asin dari pelupuk matanya. " _Bakageyama!_ Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan uang saja dan kita berdua bisa pulang bersama lagi?"

 _Maaf, Hinata, karena telah membuatmu ketakutan, tapi_... "Aku ini... masih _bodyguard_ -mu, bukan, Hinata _Boge_..."

Lalu gelap, dan suara terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan Hinata yang menyebut namaku.

.

.

Aku menemukan Hinata berdiri di sebuah petak tanah.

Pemuda itu tumbuh lebih pesat daripada dugaanku. Tingginya mungkin sudah mencapai 170 cm ke atas. Rambut jeruknya dipotong cepak, tidak semekar dulu. Wajah tembamnya sedikit menirus. Auranya pun semakin dewasa, meskipun masih terkesan "Hinata". Sekilas ia mengingatkanku pada Sugawara- _senpai_ ―toh sekarang mereka sama-sama wakil kapten meski bermain di posisi yang berbeda. Dan kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih yang indah.

Aku mendekatinya tanpa menyapa, sekedar ingin mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu, ya," ia memulai. "Tim kami menang di Kejuaraan Musim Semi, lho. Kami melawan Shiratorizawa, dan tak kusangka kapten mereka yang baru adalah anak berambut hitam batok sepantaranku, menjadi _ace_ pula, benar-benar penerus Ushiwaka. Dan kautahu, di timku juga ada anak kelas satu yang bisa serangan cepat sepertiku, dan _setter_ barunya juga hebat. Tapi menurutku tidak ada yang sebanding denganmu, Kageyama."

Pipiku menghangat, namun aku tetap mendengarkannya.

"Dan seminggu sekali tim kami berlatih dengan Kapten dan yang lainnya yang sudah kuliah. Mereka semakin hebat saja! Mereka bermain seperti 'wuuush!' lalu 'syuuush!' lalu 'blam!' lalu 'booom!'. Aku saja masih kewalahan membendung _spike_ Tanaka-senpai."

 _Ia tidak berubah_ , batinku. _Syukurlah_.

"Sayang kau tidak bisa melihat kami bertanding, Kageyama. Aku tahu, ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku mendengarkan peringatanmu waktu itu. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku―kau benar-benar menghayati peran _bodyguard_ -mu, ya. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu, Bakageyama?" likuid bening mulai menuruni pipinya. "Sekarang kau yang rugi, kan? Kau ketinggalan banyak kesenangan. Bahkan kau pasti tidak tahu kalau sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

 _Boge_ , aku tahu itu, kok. Karena itu aku berdiri di sampingmu.

Hanya untuk melihatmu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku dan meletakkan buket bunga di makamku.

Meski hatiku terasa pedih melihatmu menangis di hari jadiku.

 **The End**


End file.
